User talk:JoePlay
Welcome to Wikitroid! JoePlay, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:41, 11 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Custom skin and fixed width main page The custom skin and fixed with would be awesome. Pictures of Samus and Ridley to the left and right of the main page would probably be a neat combination too, but I'll poke some of the other admins about that and see what they think about the image choice. But the custom skin and the 1024 fixed width would be awesome. Let me know if there's any more information you need from me, I should be online again later this evening. Thanks again, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I guess since it's the color I most associate with the Metroid series (the Varia Suit and all), I guess a good starting point would be the orange skin, although it seems to me that a darker blue color would be good for the overall background, as it would mix with the orange and resemble Phazon. (Sorry if I'm a little inarticulate at the moment, my sleep deprivation is finally catching up to me.) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh, nice! One thing I would like changed firstly is the lack of a different link color for clicked links. It's especially important for me (and the other admins here, I'm sure) because we do RC patrolling, and (I at least) rely on the different link colors to know what diffs I've already patrolled. There are also a couple of other things I can't quite put my finger on; I'll get back to you in a day or two about those. The fixed width looks good, so I guess we will go with that. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I guess a darker color for the visited link would be fine, just so long as it wasn't too dark to be seen against the black background. Also, I'll start looking for the images to use and let you know which ones I select. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The visited link is good. Sorry I haven't replied to you recently, I've been rather busy these past few days. I'll continue to poke around with it and let you know if I find something wrong or if I find the images to use on the Main Page. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Seeing no reason why we shouldn't, might as well go live with the new skin. Might cause some template clashes, but those aren't anything I can't fix. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll switch it over in a few moments (after writing this). I will resume my search for the images in a few days (the next few are going to be rather busy for me), and I will let you know if any problems crop up. Thanks again, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Skin fail The skin is failing constantly. Do you know how to end it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC)